


Пыль

by evil_thing, fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [29]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_thing/pseuds/evil_thing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020
Summary: Обычно Альберт не обращает внимания на новые привычки  хозяина.
Series: драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848604
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Пыль

— Хозяин?

Альберт с недоумением, плавно переходящим в недоверие, смотрел на странный предмет, лежащий на каминной полке. Сама по себе эта полка в доме Смерти была абсолютно декоративным элементом. Камин под ней, согласно логике, присутствовал, но с тем же успехом там могла бы быть картина с его изображением. Или виолончель. Потому что, например, дрова, лежащие в камине, никакого отношения к древесине не имели и вдобавок были чёрными, как и всё, что создавал хозяин. К тому же этот камин не выглядел так, словно обладал, например, вытяжкой и другими обязательными для него свойствами. А ещё он точно никаким образом не соединялся с трубой, торчавшей из крыши. Если честно, Альберт понятия не имел, куда вела та труба, потому что с кухонной плитой она совершенно точно не соединялась. Просто у дома должна быть труба. А в доме должен быть камин. Смерть старался следовать правилам.

И вот теперь на полочке над этим самым камином лежал очень странный предмет, смутно Альберту о чём-то напоминающий. Отдалённо предмет походил на веер из птичьих перьев на деревянной ручке. Вот только все они торчали из одного места элегантным венчиком. И вызывали тревогу.

— ДА, АЛЬБЕРТ?

Смерть, появившийся из своего кабинета, был одет в большой мягкий халат в мелкий рубчик, в котором с трудом, но всё же угадывались кости. С пояса халата свисали мягкие кисти, совсем неуловимо похожие на черепа. Последнее время в нерабочие часы Смерть предпочитал одеваться “по-домашнему”, что бы это ни значило. Выглядел двухметровый скелет в халате ничуть не менее устрашающим, чем двухметровый скелет в чёрной мантии, но Альберт предпочитал держать своё мнение при себе. После визита внучки хозяина иногда одолевали подобные настроения.

— Что это? — Альберт указал на подозрительный предмет на каминной полке.

— АХ, ЭТО. — Не было никакого логического объяснения, как на голом черепе можно было выражать (со стороны Смерти) и разбирать (со стороны Альберта) какие-то эмоции, но он определённо выглядел несколько смущённым. — ЭТО, КАЖЕТСЯ, НАЗЫВАЕТСЯ ПИПИДАСТРОМ.

— Пи-пи-чем? — на всякий случай уточнил Альберт.

— ПИПИДАСТРОМ, — повторил Смерть ещё чуть более смущённо.

На мгновение перед внутренним взором Альберта пронеслась картина с девушками в коротких юбках, размахивающими пучками перьев, и ему пришлось яростно потрясти головой, чтобы избавиться от наваждения.

— И для чего это, — Альберт упорно отказывался произносить уродливое слово, — предназначено?

— КХМ, — Смерть нервно потеребил пояс своего халата, — ПОНИМАЕШЬ, НЕ ТАК ДАВНО Я БЫЛ В ДОМЕ ПРЕДСТАВИТЕЛЬНОГО ДЖЕНТЛЬМЕНА И ПОКА ТОТ, КХМ, ЗАДЕРЖИВАЛСЯ, НЕМНОГО ОСМОТРЕЛСЯ ВОКРУГ.

Альберт, кажется, начинал понимать, о каком времени шла речь: несколько дней назад, вернувшись с работы, хозяин долго мерял шагами дом, критически осматриваясь вокруг, а на следующее утро обнаружилось, что в некоторых местах на потолке появилась лепнина, на обеденном столе теперь стояла пара массивных канделябров, а подставка для зонтиков (ещё один абсолютно бесполезный предмет в мире, где не идёт дождь) теперь была украшена резьбой с костяными мотивами. Тогда он благоразумно промолчал. Но перьевой венчик на каминной полке переходил все границы...

— И Я ВИДЕЛ, КАК ДВОРЕЦКИЕ В КРАСИВЫХ ЛИВРЕЯХ…

Ливреи они тоже обсудили. Альберт выразил твёрдое и решительное нет.

— ...ПРИ ПОМОЩИ ЭТИХ ПИПИДАСТРОВ СМАХИВАЛИ С МЕБЕЛИ И КНИГ ПЫЛЬ.

Последнее слово прозвучало тихо, что было настолько нехарактерно для хозяина, что Альберт сперва не придал смысла его значению. А потом придал.

Он на всякий случай ещё раз прокрутил в голове услышанное и только потом задал риторический вопрос:

— Но у нас же нет пыли...

— КХМ.

Голову Альберта посетило ужасающее в своём безумии предположение. Он провёл пальцем по краю каминной полки.

— Нет.

— НО Я ПОДУМАЛ…

— Нет.

— Я ПОДУМАЛ, ЭТО МОГЛО БЫ РАЗВЛЕЧЬ ТЕБЯ, — наконец, вздохнул Смерть.

Альберт досчитал до десяти. Набрал в лёгкие воздуха. А потом предпочёл ничего не объяснять. Некоторые вещи никак не относились к тому, что хозяин мог понять. И в первую очередь — это были абстрактные понятия.

— Хорошо, — он скрестил руки на груди, — я уберу пыль. Но сделаю это только один раз. И больше мы к этой теме возвращаться не будем.

Смерть понуро кивнул.

«Он в самом деле не понимает», — бормотал Альберт, отчаянно сражаясь с чёрной мелкой пылью, больше напоминавшей сажу. Обычно он не вмешивался, когда хозяин примерял на себя какую-либо человеческую привычку, — рано или поздно ему почти всё надоедало. Но так же существовал некоторый список вещей, которые нельзя было пускать на самотёк.

Например, появление пыли. Или пипидастров.

Не имело значения, насколько декоративным был камин, — Альберт был уверен, что найдёт способ сжечь зловредный предмет, не оскверняя свою кухню.


End file.
